Bijou's Birthday
by Mily
Summary: Its Bijou's birthday and Hamtaro has no idea what to get her! HB


This is my first fic to ever grace fanfiction.net! It is a Hamtaro+Bijou romance and if you don't like it then don't read it and if you do read it them don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character Ginger which doesn't have a lot to do in this fic but nevertheless shes mine so don't steal her without asking ok?  
  
'Thinking'  
"Thoughts"  
  
Bijou's Birthday  
  
"I wonder what Hamtaro will get me for my birthday." Bijou sighed her birthday was only a few days away and she wondered if Hamtaro even remembered her birthday, she had told him a few times but she was still worried. She sighed again and finished tying her blue ribbons and waited for her owner Maria to leave for school.  
  
"Au revoir Bijou!"Maria said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Finally! Now I can go to the clubhouse and see Hamtaro!" she climbed out of her cage and rushed over.  
  
"Oh no! Bijou's birthday is only a few days away! Kushi kushi what am I gonna get her for a present?" unbeknownst to Bijou Hamtaro actually did remember her birthday and was planning a huge surprise for her the only problem was he had no idea what kind of gift to get her!  
  
"Bye Hamtaro! Be good!"   
  
"Laura left just in time! Maybe I can ask the other Ham hams what to get Bijou!" "Badda badda badda whee! Oopaa!" hello Brandy! Watch the house for me kay?"  
  
Hamtaro was still running and not looking at all where he was going, Bijou was also running to the clubhouse and the two collided head on as they reached the entrance.  
  
"Owie...my head... oh Bijou! I'm so sorry!" Hamtaro rushed over to where she had fallen.  
  
"Ouch!" Bijou looked up dazed to see who she had run into, when she could see straight she noticed Hamtaro looking worriedly over her. She blushed bright red and quickly got up and stumbled still a bit dizzy. Hamtaro ran to catch her before she fell down again.  
  
"Bijou! Are you alright? Can you walk?" he asked holding her arm.  
  
"Oui, Merci Hamtaro! I am sorry for bumping into you this way." she blushed. "Lets go to the clubhouse now ok?"  
  
"Sure Bijou want me to walk you there?"  
  
"Oui, yes please." she smiled at him.  
  
When they entered the clubhouse Bijou immediately went to talk to Pashmina and Sandy about her encounter with Hamtaro while Hamtaro went to ask the other Ham-hams what to get Bijou for a present.  
  
"What should I get Bijou for a present Stan?" he asked.  
  
"You should most definitely get a Ham-girl some roses my friend, its exactly what I'm getting the lovely Bijou for her birthday." the tiger-striped Ham finished proudly.  
  
"But Stan... I can't get her that if you're already getting her that!" hamtaro sighed and went to walk over to Oxnard who sat munching on a sunflower seed.  
  
"Hi Oxnard! Do you know what I should get Bijou for her birthday?" He whispered.  
  
"Krmp krmp get her a bag of sunflower seeds ok Hamtaro? You always tell me thats the perfect gift."  
  
"Yeah I know but.." that was his initial idea but he wanted to get her something really special, he just didn't know what that was.  
  
Hamtaro got many other different answers from the other Ham-hams, Cappy suggested a hat, All Penelope could say was "Ookyoo!" and Hamtaro had no idea what that meant Panda suggested making something for her, Hamtaro didn't even dare ask Boss as a feud might start as a result of his crush for Bijou. He was just about to give up when he got an idea, why not ask the girl Ham-hams? The only problem was getting Bijou out of the way while asked them, he knew just the Ham that could do that.  
  
"Maxwell? Can you keep Bijou busy with some of your knowledge stuff?"  
  
"Sure Hamtaro! I'm sure she'll love learning about ancient Egypt..."  
  
"Thanks Maxwell!" Hamtaro ran over to where Pashmina and Sandy were sitting. "Hi! Do you guys know what I should get Bijou for her birthday? He blushed embarrassingly.  
  
"Well Hamtaro you like, came to the right Ham-girls! We know exactly what you should get her." said Sandy.  
  
"Yeah we know what she likes Hamtaro." Pashmina smiled.  
  
"Yeah you know you could always get her some workout equipment!" Sandy announced.  
  
"Sandy you know Bijou won't like that, she likes ribbons and jewelry, stuff like that." said Pashmina.  
  
"Bonjour! Guys! You won't believe this, Maxwell wouldn't stop talking to me about ancient Egypt!"  
  
"Oh no! Bijou's coming! See ya!" Hamtaro scampered off to ask more Ham-hams.  
  
"Why did Hamtaro run away guys?" asked a confused Bijou.  
  
"Umm...he probably just had stuff to do ehehe.." laughed Sandy and Pashmina nervously.  
"Oh... alright then..." she sighed sadly.  
  
Later that night when Hamtaro was sitting in his cage Laura came and talked to him.  
  
"Guess what Hamtaro! I finally mustered up the courage to ask Travis to my birthday party! And you know what else? He said yes!"  
  
'Wow Laura seems to be happy.'Hamtaro thought.  
  
"I wonder what he's gonna get me for my birthday! I hope its something useful like the present I gave him for his birthday remember Hamtaro?"  
  
'Yeah I remember, you gave him a towel because he played a lot of sports.'  
  
"We just started a tye-dye project at my school I got to bring home some colored ink, blue, pink and purple I think I'll start right now..."  
  
'I have to ask Maxwell what tye-dye is... whatever it is, it sounds *yawn* very pretty...like Bijou...'  
  
The next day at Maxwell's house.  
  
"Tye-dye is an activity where different coloured water is used to dye things uh..different colours!" he explained to Hamtaro.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Maxwell I think I finally know what to get Bijou for her birthday!" said Hamtaro happily. 'I know she'll love it!'  
  
Hamtaro quickly ran off to find some white ribbons. Meanwhile at Bijou's house...  
  
"Nobody seems to remember my birthday! Not even... Hamtaro... oh how I wish he wold ask me to be his Ham-girl..." she sighed and began to sort her ribbons.  
  
The day of the Birthday party.  
  
"Ok everyone we have to hide until Bijou comes!" said hamtaro who quickly ran to hide under the straw.  
  
"Ok!" Everyone said.  
  
*sigh...* just another day at the clubhouse... hey wait a minute, where is everyone?" Bijou was very confused she looked around and didn't even notice the streamers on the wall. Suddenly..  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIJOU!"   
  
"Oh my! You all remembered!"  
  
"Of course we did Bijou how could you ever doubt us?" Hamtaro smiled.  
  
Pashmina rolled out a big cake with white and blue icing and one big candle in the middle.  
  
"Make a wish Bijou!" All the Ham-hams yelled.  
  
Bijou was so happy she took a deep breath wished and then blew out the candle.  
  
"Yay!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Open my present Bijou!" "No! Open mine!" "No mine!" everyone was crowding around her until..  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Boss. "Bijou would you give me the pleasure of opening my present to you first?"  
  
"Alright Boss." she ripped off the wrapping paper..."wow! You got me a sunflower! I love it thank you Boss." she gave him a peck on the cheek. Boss turned beet red and smiled.  
  
"Open mine now Bijou!" said Pashmina who handed her a gift bag.  
  
"A blue scarf! Thank you so very much!"  
  
"Here, miss lovely Bijou I give you a white rose for your birthday..."  
  
"Magnifique!"  
  
Bijou received many different gifts from the Hams including a hat from Cappy, a bag of different seeds from Oxnard and a pair of sunglasses from Dexter. She was worried because she still hadn't gotten anything from Hamtaro and soon it was time for her to go home.  
  
"Uh.. Bijou?" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Oui Hamtaro?"  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked blushing.  
  
"Sure! I would like that very much."  
  
As the neared Bijou's House Hamtaro gently stopped her.  
  
"Bijou.. These are for you." he handed her a bag.  
  
"I wonder what this could be..." she opened to find two pink, purple and blue tye-dyed ribbons.  
She gasped. "Oh Hamtaro! These are simply Wonderful! Merci!" she embraced Hamtaro in a big hug.  
  
"Yeah I stayed up most of the night making them for you."  
  
"I love them Hamtaro."  
  
"I have something else I have to tell you, Bijou...I love you."  
  
"You do? I love you too Hamtaro! You have no idea how happy this makes me!"  
  
Hamtaro moved closer to Bijou and they shared their first kiss under the stars, beneath the tree outside Bijou's window.  
  
The next day...  
  
"No way! You're Hamtaro's Ham-girl now?" asked Boss sadly.  
  
"Oui, I am so sorry Boss but you will find the right Ham-girl some day." she said wearing the ribbons Hamtaro had made for her.  
  
Just that minute..  
  
"Umm Hello? My name is Ginger I just moved here!" said an orange female hamster with a blue bandana on.  
  
Hearts appeared in Boss's eyes. "Hello, my names Boss and I would love to show you around my clubhouse miss.  
  
"Thank you kind sir I would love that." Ginger smiled and took his paw.  
  
Bijou smiled Happily and quietly left to go meet Hamtaro...  
  
The End!!  
  
A/N There! My first fic! I hope you liked it! Now review! 


End file.
